


You and Me and the Tie Makes Three

by Katsudon_fatale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Yuuri's tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudon_fatale/pseuds/Katsudon_fatale
Summary: Victor hates that ugly blue tie, and nothing will ever change that, which makes him feel all the more betrayed when...Yuuri pursed his lips guiltily. ‘I may have bought that tie in a pack of three when it was discounted one day. So now, I still have two of them.’‘Yuuri!’ He scolded. ‘You never told me! Tomorrow, I shall burn those ties. Both of them.’-(Or, Mila is evil, Yuuri is clueless about fashion, and Victor tries his best.)





	You and Me and the Tie Makes Three

‘Yuuri! What are you staying in the bedroom so long for?’ Victor called from the couch, where he was thumbing through a well-loved copy of a bulky Russian classic.

The bedroom door opened, and Victor stood up, mouth agape as Yuuri came out, wearing nothing but a white shirt, a loose tie that was just begging for Victor to hold onto as he pulled Yuuri close, and black briefs. 

Victor’s mind rushed back to that fateful banquet, and whatever emotion he displayed on his face must have pleased Yuuri immensely, as a confident and eros-like grin appeared on his face. 

Victor gently tugged on the tiesignalingng for Yuuri to sit down onto his lap. One hand holding Yuuri firmly in place, he undid a few of the buttons of the shirt.

‘If I remember correctly, you were showing more of your chest that time,’ he smiled and slipped his hand inside Yuuri’s shirt, feeling the muscles underneath.

Yuuri chuckled and combed his fingers through Victor’s hair. ‘If I remember correctly, I was supposed to be dancing on a pole. Shame that there isn’t one around here. Did you know I learn a new move the other day?'

‘We can get one. Do you think they do express delivery?’ Victor murmured between placing little quick kisses on Yuuri’s mouth.  

‘Maybe later’ Yuuri acquiesced as he pulled Victor in for a deeper kiss, ‘but right now, I want you to focus on me.’ It was an order that Victor eagerly agreed to. Their hands traveled all over each other's torso, relearning the swells and dips that made up each other’s body. 

Victor was the first one to pull apart, and his long fingers deftly unknotted the blue tie. 

‘This is definitely the first thing to come off,’ he declared as he grandiosely threw the tie somewhere. ‘I swear I burnt that bloody thing.’

Yuuri pursed his lips guiltily. ‘I may have bought that tie in a pack of three when it was discounted one day. So now, I still have two of them.’

Victor looked aghast. Even Yuuri’s best effort couldn’t distract him from the terrible revelation.

‘Yuuri!’ He scolded. ‘You never told me! Tomorrow, I shall burn those ties. Both of them.’

Yuuri changed his position until he was straddling Victor, their upper bodies completely touching. He grind slightly on Victor’s pelvis, enjoying the way the man’s pupils dilated at the friction. ‘I may tell you where I hid that second tie if you do well tonight,’ he teased jokingly. 

Removing Victor’s hands from whichever patch of Yuuri’s skin they had found themselves on, Yuuri took hold of the wrists and pinned them gently against the back of the couch. Victor let Yuuri kept his hands in place obediently. 

‘But really, wouldn’t you want to keep at least one? I can use it to tie your wrist back like so… Or I can tie them to the bed, leaving your beautiful body open and vulnerable to me…’ Yuuri’s smooth voice dropped to a persuasive whisper as he offered suggestions. 

‘Nice try, but I am still burning it,’ Victor smirked. After all, he had more silkier, less offensive-looking ties that could do the job infinitely better anyway. Yuuri would look breathtaking wearing nothing but a Gucci silk tie. His mind helpfully conjured up a series of images following the thought.

Yuuri shrugged.

‘Well then, if you want to know where it is kept, you have to earn it,’ Yuuri reminded and played with the drawstrings of Victor’s trousers, dipping his finger just inside the waistband for a moment, before standing up and lifting his (almost completely unbuttoned by then) shirt off. 

* * *

 

The smell of things burning brought Yuuri into the kitchen. ‘Victor, I know you are in a phase. But if you flambe everything every night, one day you are going to set fire to our apartment…’ He stopped when he saw that the fire in question wasn’t on a pan, but instead in the sink. Victor was standing near the fire, the extinguisher (a necessary addition to the household ever since he discovered his talent for setting fire to food submerged in expensive liquors) ready. 

Yuuri watched the fire for a few more seconds. It smelled less like banana foster and more like cheap polyester. ‘You actually burn my ties,’ he deadpanned. 

Victor hummed in assent cheerfully, his blue eyes merrily watching the flames as they died down. Serenity was written on his face, despite the overpowering smell now flooding the kitchen, even all the windows were open. 

‘I only regret I didn’t do it sooner,’ he said dramatically and set down the extinguisher, thankfully still unused. ‘Come on, Yuuri. I think the kitchen is not up for flambeing tonight. Nor any type of cooking. What do you think about Chinese takeaway?’ His hand around Yuuri’s way, Victor happily manoeuvredthe latter out of the kitchen. 

* * *

‘I knew you didn’t burn all of them really,’ Mila said as she laid on Victor’s bed, her hands holding the offensive blue tie, items from Victor’s wardrobe gathered around her, a luxurious nest made of rustling silk and soft cashmere. Mila looked like a bug as she smiled smugly at Victor, an oversized aviator sunglasses adorning her face. 

‘How could I? It is from the first night Yuuri and I met. Ugly tie or not, I just don’t have the heart to get rid of it,’ Victor took the tie from Mila and looked at it fondly. On that night, Yuuri was drunk, his glasses were askew, and he was wearing _this_ infernal tie. And Victor had fallen in love with him straight away. 

**_'_** Yuuri thought that I burnt all of them, and I let him think so, so that he wouldn’t wear it again. My solnyshko deserves ties in colours that won’t wash him out.’ 

‘Aww, sweet,’ Mila said half-heartedly after Victor’s romantic sentiments. ‘By the way, Yuuri texted me five minutes ago. He saw a tie he in a shop, and wanted to ask for my opinion,’ she showed the text message in question to Victor who recoiled in horror.

Even Yuuri’s smiling face couldn’t keep Victor’s gaze away from the abomination, which was bright red with sky blue stripes running down the length of it. _Oh Yuuri_ , Victor sighed lovingly in his head.

‘What did you say to him?’ Victor asked Mila. 

‘I told him getting one of those ties would be a bad idea of course,’ Mila replied and Victor breathed a sign of relief. ‘I told him to get two instead. That way, you guys can match! Wouldn’t that be adorable? And you know what?’

‘What?’ Victor said weakly, dreading the answer.

‘Yuuri agreed with me!’ 

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt writing smut of any kind, so let me know how I did!
> 
> Every kudo buys Victor a silk handkerchief to dramatically cry into when Yuuri brings home horrible ties. 
> 
> Also, just as a disclaimer, burning anything, even in the name of fancy cooking methods, is dangerous and not advised. The only reason Victor and Yuuri haven't set fire to the house is because I write this story, and I like fluffy stories. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
